Erica
Erica is the captain of the kidou department of The Departments. She is also a royal enchantress and left her area after it was destroyed by loggers and Humans. Erica was the last captain of the said organization to ever achieve bankai, but she achieved it in less than a year after gaining her shinigami abilities. Erica is the most proficient in Kidou in the six departments. Erica grew a lot of suitors and a friendly compettion between her and Katrina was playfully started, but then, Erica has a serious crush on Richard. Erica is also a great painter and has deep passion for art. Appearance Erica is a lady, looking like in her late twenties, having violet eyes, long black hair, alluringly curvaceous body, & firm physique. Erica has soft hands, and smooth and white skin.Her hair is worn untied most of the time. Her haori is much oversized in length, it touches and is dragged to the ground, like a long white gown. Under her haori is a backless shinigami uniform with short sleeves. Her neckline is low, revealing her cleavage and sometimes, she shows her belly button by raising her tops. She wears a long skirt, almost touching her feet, and a pair of elegant violet sandals, complete with diamond beads which came from her old kingdom. Personality Erica is the serious type, she acts pretty bossy, unless they are close friends of her. Erica only gives sheepish smiles at funny times, and sometimes a slight chuckle. She is shy to act boisterously and she acts really refined and elegantly. She speaks very softly most of the time. But sometimes she loosens up and haves fun with other people, specially on special occasions. Erica spends a lot of time alone, most of the time, painting. Erica loves visual arts and paints with elegance. History Not much is known about Erica's Past. She states that she was a princess in a nearby forest kingdom which was destroyed by humans and loggers. She left and wandered around and ended up meeting the Departments. Katrina introduced her to the Daydreamer, and she was accepted and treated good by the daydreamer. Soon then, she agreed to be a shinigami so that she could repay the The Daydreamer's kindness with her service. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: '''Erica would come up with very effective plans, especially using kidou & defeat enemies with ease. Erica is also great in creating traps and memorizing kidou incantations. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: One of the vastest reiatsu in the Department belongs to Erica. It is so immense that it could obliterate a wide radius around her, or could power even the most powerful kidou spells. She barely releases her reiatsu and instead stores it for releasing kidou spells. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erica trained extremely hard after being defeated in the "Exiled" incident. She has achieved outstanding swordsmanship abilities after her intensive training. Shunpo Master: '''Erica has mastered shunpo which ties with the standard mastery levels in the proficiency test. '''Above Master-level Kidou Ability: Erica's kidou level is the most powerful in the Departments excluding the Daydreamer. She could use the most powerful kidou spells at above its full potential and greatest attainable efficiencies with ease and when without incantation. Erica is one of the pioneer of mastering the level hundred spells and the only other person except the Daydreamer to know and be able to use the Final Way of Destruction. Zanpaktou Erica's zanpaktou name is also left unrevealed due to unknown reasons. Sealed state: Her zanpaktou's sealed state resembles an elegant double bladed sword with an arrowhead shaped hiltguard with elegant designs embossed in it. Shikai : '''Her shikai command is "Paint". After release, her zanpaktou grows large, about the same height as her, and a lot broader. It's hilt up to the tip of its blade is elegantly designed with different embossed and etched designs. It's color scheme is violet and black. The blade's tip shapes like a curved arrowhead shape broader than the rest of the blade. It's hilt remains the same but horizontal hiltguards sprout on it's two sides. : '''Shikai Special ability : : Erica has a huge number of kidou based shikai abilities. Each slice of her blade creates a color on the ground, making the battlefield her canvas. *The arrowhead shaped tip could be flung and it is connected to the rest of the blade with a differently shaped chain. It then expands the attack range of the blade. * *''Bughaw (Blue) - ''With a pattern etched on a surface, like a crack on the ground created by the sword, Lights would then spring out in vast speeds. The light is able to cut anything it hits, like a massive long blade that rapidly emerges from a surface. Erica could use multiple numbers of it simultaneously, making it hard to dodge. * *''Luntian (Green) - ''A certain pattern on the ground created by the blade could render anything that the touches it immobile, acting like a bear trap. On other instances, it acts like a landmine which explodes upon contact. * *''Lila (Violet)'' - Erica could also throw drops of violet liquid which explodes upon contact. Its explosion ranges from large to enormous, depending on the amount of paintdrop that is thrown, the liquid projectiles only explosion upon contact of the target that Erica specifically wants. * *''Rosas (Pink) -'' With a vertical swing of her sword, a huge spear like light is thrown towards the enemy. It could either pierce the enemy or turn into a pile of sticky marsh which could keep an enemy immobile. * *''Bahaghari (Rainbow) - ''A circular pattern of seven colors form around the target. Six spikes, each in its own color points towards the target in a circular pattern, which is in another color. Upon signal, the spikes hurl towards the enemy, crushing it with great force and power. If that wouldn't be able to destroy the enemy, the circle then explodes vertically, similar to Uryu Ishida's signature attack. The attack itself is hard to create and it takes a lot of time to etch the pattern on the ground surface during battle. Bankai: Not yet Revealed. Enchantress Abilities Erica has these abilities as an enchantress, but she does not use them due the daydreamer's restrictions. She could also use them professionally as an elder enchantress. '''Telepathy: '''As an enchantress she has the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. it require not much focus and could be used with ease. '''Disintegration: '''Like other enchantress, she could disintegrate her body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. She could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut. Her projectiles were colored violet. '''Body Alteration: '''She also has the ability to manipulate the way she looks, such as the lenght of her hair, the color and look of her eyes, the lenght of her nails and turning her teeth into fangs and her ears to pointed ones. '''Enchanced Learning Ability: '''Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. '''Animal Morphing: '''Erica was able to transform to an animal. She could use most of her abilities (Shunpo, weak kidou, etc.), although their effect is greatly diminished.